Trapped
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace was just making a regular traffic stop with two annoying blonds, but then he is dragged into the vehicle for the fight of his life. Being held trapped in the home with these two insane people; Ace isn't sure on how he is going to survive. (Not a ship fic) Rated M for torture Ace goes through. Darker Theme. Ace!Centric.


**A/N:: This is absolutely not a shipping fic. Marco and Sabo are shown to be together, but the main center point is Ace and what he goes through since he is kidnapped and tortured basically. So if wondering, yes Marco/Sabo will be the ones torturing Ace and if you can't handle it, then you should probably go. This is your warning!**

 **If staying, hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Trapped**

"Relax, kiddo." The words come out and immediately gets me scowling, knowing these two would be a problem from the moment I pulled them over by stopping my motorcycle in front of them. "Not everyone's out here for mass murder or world domination. Maybe we just wanted to take this car for a joy ride." A smirk shows on both men in the car as the top is down and I am at the front with a hand to the hood.

"First off, I am not a _kid_ , I'm an officer." The sneer shows on my face and I know from being told before multiple times that it doesn't help that my freckles make me look younger and people think of me as a 'kid'. Nonetheless, I move my other hand to run fingers through my dark hair to get it a bit more back with this humidity. "Second, I have every right to _arrest_ you for stealing this car. Both of you just need to exit this vehicle and going back with me to the department peacefully or I will arrest you with cuffs tight to your wrists." There is a promise lacing my words and has both men in the car showing a gleam in their eyes before giving looks to each other with a silent communication.

"Why don't you come help me, officer~?" The one with green eyes has a grin of mischief and I can only contemplate on if I should at least drag one out since back up should arrive any moment.

"Get out and then I will come over, I don't trust either of you to not peel out of here as soon as I move." The comment leaves me with a watchful gaze, noticing as an exasperated sigh comes out the blue eyed one before a chuckle of amusement leaves the one with green eyes.

"Very well!" Green eyes gets out of the car, closing the car door effectively behind him with hands up.

I move slowly his way, rounding the hood to the side with legs ready to pounce if he tries anything and I can see amusement dancing in those green eyes. It has me scoff while coming up with a hand to my handcuffs, ready to pull them out as I notice back up, but was highly cut off guard. Hands are grabbing my forearms and I am yanked before thrown into the back of the car with a holler. Trying for my weapon, the man with green eyes is soon straddling to me with hands gripping my wrists and pinning them above my head.

"Floor it!" He yells above me, noticing the car shift roughly and I struggle to get out of his hold on me. A laugh is leaving him in pure adrenaline of the situation and I glare up to see a wide smirk down to me and it has chills going along my spine. "You will be _perfect_ for our nest."

As the car moved, I had been disarmed with my weapon going to the front and then arms shifted. I tried to fight him off, struggling in the grasps while he pulls my arms behind with his arms going tight around me. Handcuffs are sliding around a wrist to click and my eyes widen while moving to get free before biting teeth into the exposed neck. A holler leaves him, letting go enough for me to get hands lose and get legs from under him while pulling out my mace, getting him more along his brow but it was good enough as he jerks back with eyes closed as some mist did find those eyes and would soon drip into eyes.

"Gah! He _blinded_ me!" Green eyes complains as I move to headlock the other driving and move to grab the hand with the weapon moving to try and aim for me. We struggle as he tries to drive and I hold my position with grunts.

"Pull over!" I shout with gritted teeth and struggling as I can hear sirens coming up as well. It's a wild ride and I soon feel a sharp pain in my thigh. A cry leaves me before hands are gripping me, one in my hair and the other to the front of my throat. Once my throat is gripped, the other hand moves and then it's across my face. A stinging is to my eyes, having me curse hoarsely as there is pressure before I am harshly shoved back into the back seat. My sight is blinded temporarily with blurs as I try to grab at the other who has the hold. A cry of pain leaves me as the knife in my leg digs deeper and I pause with shorts breaths, my mind spinning.

"Take a nap, baby." The voice is to my ear as the grip is tight enough for lack of oxygen, eyelids feeling heavy. Shakes leave my body as I gasp for breath and struggle to get his hand off my throat with trembling hands, but only let my eyes close while letting myself succumb.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Waking up, I have my arms bound behind me and laying along the floor with a throbbing in my thigh as there is at least a temporary patch job and my eyes sting lightly. A small groan leaves me, not sure where I am and not sure how exactly I would get out of this situation. It was something no one would ever figure to find themselves in and I try to keep my head clear. Peering around without moving, I am more facing a wall and can see part of the room that seems to be a bedroom as a large bed is in the middle with nightstands.

"Oh," the voice belongs to green eyes, and I try to ignore as his feet are moving along the rough carpet. "You are awake~!" A small cheer is in his tone and then my shirt is gripped as I am tugged to scoot along the floor to be on my side, carpet burn going along the arm to the floor. This hiss leaves me and notices as his eyes are still a bit red and puffy from the mace, but he is smirking. "You put up a lot more of a fight than I thought you would." I give him a scowl as he is only amused by everything happening with fingers tugging at my shirt buttons. It has me shift to pull away from those fingers before he chuckles and he moves to knees next to me. "Now, now…"

A hand suddenly shoves me against the wall, making me flinch at the action and from the small sharps of pain from my arms. I grit teeth while seething at him as fingers begin unbuttoning my shirt again and I shift to kick at him. My leg didn't get far, a chain connecting the ankles and sends a throbbing to my injured leg. Trembles leave me as I try to hold back a whimper from the throbs and see him not even fazed while getting my shirt open to reveal the tank top underneath.

"You know, it wasn't very nice biting _or_ macing me, baby." He mentions with a smirk and I growl more with a sneer.

" _Fuck you_ ," I hiss out in disdain on being in this situation and he chuckles while moving a hand to rest back near him.

"I'll do that later, yoi." The new voice has me linking it to the man with blue eyes and then he was approaching up behind the other with a smirk. "I see you couldn't wait, Sabo."

"Nope~!" The other claims with dancing eyes and a smirk is there as a chuckle from his companion fills the air as well. "I wanted to get him more comfortable before dragging him to bed, maybe need a pretty muzzle though." I give a sharp glare and move to try and knee him, but the other stops me with their foot. Sabo moves his hand over to my leg and the grip to my leg has me bite my bottom lip at the pain clouding my mind somewhat. "You should really behave, baby. I'm going to bathe you and take real good care of you!" An excited smile is there and it has my stomach curling before he shifts to get up, the relief of no pressure making me breathe out shakily. "Could you help me get him to the bathroom, Marco?"

"Of course, love." This Marco responds as he is smirking to me, filling me with a sense of nothing good to come from him. My body is moved, even with my struggles and I am carried towards the bathroom. Everything is running through my mind a mile a minute, teeth gritting as it seems my struggle is useless.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The bath had been _humiliating_ , being still strapped up and they just _cut_ my clothes off. I had been bare before them while sitting in the warm bath, blood swirling in the water, and this Sabo washed me. Of course, I jerked from his hold multiple times and didn't appreciate when Marco gripped my jaw to force it open and brushed my teeth. It was all confusing on how they treated me, though at the same time they weren't too kind on bandaging my thigh and they left my shirt off to bind my arms across my chest. They also knew my name, which bothers me a little since they had of gone through my wallet.

The most confusing thing is that, after they put a muzzle on me, I was laid in the bed. The new way my arms were bound over my chest like an insane patient had me be able to lay more comfortably. Sabo seemed to cater to me more, pulling me into his hold while Marco had been behind him, one of his hands resting to my leg like a reminder. I figured it would have been struggling with sleep, but I could only doze off at the smell of something soothing.

My predicament now is that Sabo is trying to feed me, which I refuse as I have no clue what they could have done with it. Sabo is amused by my resistance, though I could tell Marco was losing his patience. "Come on, Acey~!" It's like a cooing from Sabo as I show a scowl with my head turned away.

"Don't waste your time if he isn't going to eat." Marco comments as he is in the doorway way of the kitchen/dining room with a stoic look. My teeth grit as I give a growl, his eyebrows shifting as he knows I am challenging him.

"Oh, come on, Marco. You know he would be perfect for the nest once calmed down." Sabo mentions as I have my mouth away, trying to push back away, but I already reached the wall and was trapped. "Eat~!" The fork is near my screwed shut mouth and he pulls it back to take the bite before getting another bit on the fork. Green eyes are staring to me, fork lingering as I flicker eyes before hearing a scoff from the other. It has me glare over before snapping my head down and to the side, having Sabo sigh out. "You are not helping, love." That has me notice Sabo turn to the other and I see blue eyes looking to me with a look.

"It's not like there is anything special about him, yoi." A flinch goes through me on that, all too familiar on those words, and cringe a bit as he is watching me in scrutiny. I can only look away with a scowl pulled back up onto my face, jaw clenching.

"Yes there is, you just don't see it yet." Sabo merely claims while turning back and I make sure to direct my glare at him, at least glad he hadn't seen my expression change. It was none of their business on how my life has been until this point, what drove me to become an officer and what kept my drive to have such a hostile attitude. The fork is to me again with Sabo looking to me as he taps the utensil to my bottom lip, making my face twitch as I jerk away. "You're so cute."

"I'm no— _mmh_!" Food is in my mouth and before I can spit it out, he covers my mouth with a hand. I try to kick trapped legs and heavily breathe through my nose as the food didn't taste bad or anything, plus he _did_ eat it in front of me, but I wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of me eating so willingly.

"Swallow~!" He tells me as my head is pressed back to the wall and I am squirming, trying to resist. When he covers my nose, I stop moving, trying to keep my breath in and not swallow. I get my tongue through my lips and he raises eyebrows, not moving or seeming disturbed by the action. I can't get the food out and spots are in my vision, I swallow heavily and immediately has him let go.

Coughs are leaving me with shaky gasps to have air to my lungs and another fork full is shoved into my mouth. I am about to spit out, but see Marco has moved closer with a glare and I swallow it down. Those blue eyes make me nervous, especially since he had to of notice my expression on when he mentioned those words.

"See! There's nothing wrong, I just want to make sure you eat!" Sabo mentions with a smile and I can only glower, feeling hopeless in my situation.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Getting out of the bed had been the hardest part, rolling and not landing harshly to the ground worked out well. The only problem is hands are not usable, but I had my mouth for the night and that helped with getting knobs turned. It's been a few days, me playing nice somewhat to have Marco's damn scrutiny lay off. Granite, he hasn't made another comment towards me, but his stare doesn't help.

I had finally made it out of the home, and I shouldn't be surprised that it would be out somewhere in the middle of nowhere. The area is surrounded by a short span of fields and trees with a long drive that goes through. I easily make my way to run along the edge of the driveway right next to the grass, hearing the crickets and noticing lightening bugs as my eyes are adjusted to the dark. Plus, the driveway is lighter in color and I find myself to the woods lining along well enough down the drive.

Adrenaline is fluttering through me as I ignore the throbbing in my thigh and was moving along, not even caring if I am just in underwear. It would be obvious of my distress of some sort with a bandage on my leg and arms secured. Plus, anyone would be willing to call the cops over this instead of anything else.

The sound a vehicle starting has me jolting and moving quickly into the woods as the car is already pulling towards the driveway. I move as best as I can see and find a place to settle behind a tree large enough to lean against. The car starts slowing in the area of the woods, taking time to probably check and when I look over, a light is shining through the trees and there is only the sounds of the car running and bugs. I try to keep my breathing steady with teeth snagging my lower lip as the light shines over my area. A small breath of relief leaves me as it continues, hearing the slight chattering of them wondering how far I made it before I can't hear anymore at their distance.

When they make it far enough, I slowly move along in the same direction to at least make it to the road and hope they thought I was still closer to the home. Bare feet moving along grass and twigs with the dirt as I try not to make any noises. My eyes are a bit more focused towards the direction of the car and glancing down to step, though it's really too dark to see anything in the slightly lush forest, and those bushes I try to avoid.

 _ **Snap!**_

A scream leaves my throat at the _excruciating_ pain blooming up from my ankle and blinding me. I stagger to land back on my butt and cry out as the movement is moving my foot around that is ensnared by a fucking trap. Tears are welling and I knew I gave myself away, but it hurts _so bad_ as I try not to move too much. I move to curl up on my side to the ground with whimpers and I hear the sound of the car coming to a stop.

"Ace?" It's Sabo's voice coming out in worry and I grit teeth to stop myself from making a noise. Car doors are heard with shifting on the gravel and a light shining over as I am behind a bush at least. "Did you twist your ankle? This is enough of hide and seek, baby."

"It was probably to distract us, yoi." Marco comments and Sabo must have the flashlight as he makes a slight whine while the light moves away towards the ground more. "Wait…" I can hear Marco's tone turn more strained before the light is back my direction, me biting my lip as I try not to whimper. "Sabo get a towel." There is crunching on the gravel and then into the wood line.

"What, why?" Sabo asks in confusion, but is heard moving to open the trunk.

"Because it's more than a sprained ankle," the flashlight is glaring and when he gets closer, the light is blinding me to close eyes. "You found one of the traps that keeps out unwanted guests." The remark is followed by the shift of the flashlight so I can peer up at him. I try to stop my trembles, but the pain is still blinding me each time I shift and causes more trembles. He is staring down to me, which has me try to keep a scowl and glare, but it falters as I am in too much pain. A whimper escapes me at the fact a tremble moves my leg wrong and I look away to not see those eyes flicker to worry.

"Oh no, Acey." Sabo is there and as I glance up, he has a towel in arms and moves over.

"Let me get it off properly so it doesn't cause any more damage, yoi." Marco is moving over as well and I don't move because if I do then it hurts and plus, I couldn't get away like this. My body flinches at them starting to get it off, having me cry out with a whimper as it's easily removed. A hand is through my hair as I am shaking and notice it's from in front of me, Marco combing fingers through strands. "Wrap it as best as you can, I will carry him to the car and into the house." The pressure has my breath hitch and lightly flinch before Marco is moving to pick me up, curling against him.

My jaw is clenched the whole time as he moves me to the vehicle and we get back to the home. Sabo is easily starting up the bath while Marco has me sitting on the bathroom counter. My mind and body is too exhausted to fight and the restraints are unlatched, Marco looking to me as if it to say that I shouldn't fight it. That only has me looking away with a squint to a random tile on the floor as he completely gives my arms freedom. I know Marco is looking to me, but I ignore it before noticing him moving closer with arms going under mine and around my torso.

It had me flinch before he carefully gets a hold around me to start picking me up. My hands move on instinct to grab around him while clinging so I am not dropped. A small protest leaves me when Sabo is tugging off my underwear, but they merely move me to the tub where I am sitting on a stool, just above the water so I don't sit in the dirt, blood, and grime beginning to show in the bath. Water is used to dump over my head, being warm, and soap is added as Marco does that with my hair and Sabo is working on my leg that isn't injured.

It was somewhat of a routine I grew used to in just those short few days, except I can only sit still with a cringe as Marco brushes my teeth and Sabo is working on my injured leg. At points, I wondered why they were doing this to me, they hadn't been too nice about my wounds before and Marco looked like he was ready to toss me out. This would have been a perfect opportunity to have left me out to die, convincing Sabo that I had snuck off instead admitting that he knew what I was caught on. It only lingers, the confusion, as they dry me gently and patch my leg up. There is no energy in me to do anything and—more than I should have been willing to—took what they said is pain medication.

Then getting 'back' to bed felt weird as I rest between both of them with my back to Marco, feeling his breath linger down my back, over Sabo's arms, and has a hand rubbing along my side and hip. Sabo cradles my head with fingers running through my hair as I easily let my exhaustion take over with hands tucked up to my chest comfortably.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I wanted out of my situation, be as far from this place as I can be and I couldn't fucking move now with my ankle. After a week, if I remember seeing their marked calendar, I was able to think coherently without that medication fogging my mind. My resistance came back, Sabo finding it amusing and Marco unimpressed at my behavior, though he also keeps himself mainly quiet.

I have been told to stay upstairs unless someone goes down with me, but they figure by pain still in my ankle that I wouldn't go anywhere. Leaving me in the extra room I have been put into during the day, besides my induced state that I believe I remained in the bed. Handcuffs are back on me, and me being ever weary on why they did this all to begin with and can't help, but test the strength in my leg. I waited until I was sure Marco was too busy doing something in his office, I believe, and left the room.

Limping, I am moving carefully down the hall of the upstairs and to the stairwell, pausing to listen. I hear keys being typed on and a low voice as if he is talking to someone on the phone. My dark eyes land on the front door as I tremble and swallow thickly. Shifting, I lower to the ground and begin sliding myself down them, being careful as they are wooden steps and I don't want to make a sound. Reaching the bottom, I breathe out a little shakily and turn to the door while shifting to stand with the banisters help.

Moving towards the exit to get out of this, I stop halfway with hands retracting to my chest and feel this _fear_ bubbling in me. They live out in the middle of nowhere, I am injured, and at least one of them is home to notice before I could get far. I wasn't even sure on where exactly the house is located, how far from others it is. They wouldn't let me get far and I can't move that fast with how I am along with knowing of the traps out there.

Everything weighs down on me as I shift to wobble back to the banister as I look longingly at the door. Trembles are leaving me as I cringe and try to control my breathing before moving. Carefully, I move back up the stairs on hands and knees to get back up. My eyes are stinging, lips pursing as I hate that I am stuck here with no salvation if I were to leave the home. I finally reached to the top with a shaky breath as my leg hurts and then I hear a hum.

"You are not allowed downstairs, yoi." My body tenses as I glance over and see Marco's legs as he is leaning against the wall near the stairs. Trying to hide my trembles, I tilt my head to glare up at him and he is looking to me with a frown. Then he smirks in amusement and gives me a bad curling in my stomach as he begins approaching, having me move to back away. The only way was to slide back down some steps and he walks slowly as I am not too far away. As I get close to halfway down the steps, he moves down the steps and tilts his head with a grin. "But if you want to be, then go ahead." A foot steps to my face, pushing me back and I can't catch myself, sending me tumbling down the stairs.

A whimper leaves me as my ankle throbs in pain from being banged around and one my shoulders landed wrong at some point. My body aches as I begin scrambling to get to hands and knees, the handcuffs noticeably having bruised my wrists. No doubt I would be littered in bruises after that and I am harshly breathing at noticeably hearing him come down the steps. I quickly begin trying to move away, anywhere to get away from the other and it's no use as he steps to my wounded ankle. I cry out while trying to pull away, but can only let tears well as he is gripping to the wound and yanking me back over. I try to kick out at his face with angry tears and scream out for him to let me go. Being yanked, I was more under him with a hand gripping to my throat as he presses me to the ground.

"You are going to _listen_ to me, Ace. Got it?" Being trapped, I feel myself trembling as I couldn't move from the sheer look leaving him. Blue eyes are hard in demand, eyebrows lightly furrowed with a light scowl on lips and I know that look well enough from the orphanage after I had lost my foster mother Dadan. A shaky breath fills me as he isn't necessarily choking, but holding me down. Tilting his head, he watches me as I try to calm down and not show so much fear on what he could do in my state. "You are not going to fight me any longer." It's an order, nothing to be added or left out and I swallow thickly with small shaky breaths.

A light grip is on my throat, making my body give a tremor and I feel myself quickly nod in absolute fear. There is a smirk of satisfaction, pulling away from my neck, letting me get in better breaths before he is completely standing and stepping away. Eyes are watching me as I shakily move to be leaning to an elbow, the arm that isn't as sore as the other. I feel so weak and vulnerable from that stare, but he looks pleased at my state and that has me sneering to him.

"Back upstairs, yoi." The order is placed and I grit back wanting to argue or fight him. It's already obvious on where I get myself and I can only move to shakily crawl towards the stairs. I bite at my bottom lip to stop my whimpers of pain, not wanting him to get the satisfaction of the damage he has done to me.

It hurts, every step I start taking and I am shaking on how much it aches as I am sure that my ankle is busted open again. I don't dare look back as I get to halfway up before a hand grips my hair. Startled gasps leave me as it pulls me back and I try to grab for something with a whimper before I am stopped. My body is bent back with shaking and I am met with blue eyes looking down at me. It's an expectant look and he moves to be beside me more, pulling me back a little more, having me whimper as I don't want to go down the steps again.

"N-No… please…" I whisper with arms lowered, but still somewhat trying to reach out before me to try and find salvage. A smirk shows as I whimper again at the dangerous tilt he does with my body before pulling my head back forward and I gasp in shakily. An arm is around my waist, picking me up and I only stiffen to let him carry me up the rest of the way. The room from before is there, him sitting me back in the bean bag provided and his hand is to my chest. His face is close as he is viewing me seriously and I can only shrink away at the stare bearing down at me.

"You _will_ start to cooperate with Sabo more." The words are firm and show it as an order, having me shake lightly. A hand grips my chin to bring me closer as he looks to me, wanting an answer. I try to nod with a whimper and he lets me go, the hand soon moving to brush back dark strands from my forehead. It makes me whimper more as he was being gentle and shows a light smile. "Be good, Ace." It's a lighter tone, but is clear on how I shouldn't try any of that again. As he moves away and leaves the room, I am on the verge of tears as I curl more into a ball on my side into the bean bag.

 _I just want to go home._

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You have been so good, Acey!" Sabo practically cheers as he is wiping at my face to clean it off from any food.

He still insists to spoon feed me, bathe me, and clothe me. Though I am fully capable, I don't fight it. Marco is usually there watching over us and gives small pets to my head in approval when I stay 'good' and when I push it he runs fingers through my hair with small tugs, giving that look as he smirks for his warning. It has been a couple weeks since my wound reopen, Marco telling Sabo I must have moved around too much in the room, only having me nodding in agreement though I have a feeling Sabo knew already.

"So very good!" The words continue as Sabo moves to flutter kisses to my cheek, startling me. As he pulls away, I am staring to him in confusion on why he would do such a thing, but he merely pulls me from my chair to have me in his lap. Arms hold around me as my back is to him and his head nuzzles to the back of my neck before I feel his breath tickling skin along my neck. "I can't wait to have you all for myself more and more. You are so perfect for our nest, baby~!" Lips are skimming my skin and has me jerking lightly, not wanting it, and he holds me firm against his chest, breath in my ear. "It's okay, I would be gentle, Acey~!" He gives a chuckle in my ear as I panic and try to get out of his hold in fear.

The way he talked and what it implies only makes my stomach curl and having me want to flee. I didn't care at this moment if Marco would be upset, possibly come running in if he hears me struggling. I _refuse_ to let someone be more with me, especially an individual with an unhealthy obsession with a lover who has an even more unhealthy means to get someone to listen to him. As he tries to hold me down, saying I needed to calm, I scream for him to let me go, elbowing him somewhere in the face.

Getting released, I am scrambling on the ground to get away, heavy breaths filling me as I turn once far enough and backed into the wall as I view Sabo. He is frowning with a rub to his chin and Marco is _there_ in the doorway with a look of ready to attack. Seeing those blue eyes find me, I am moving to get away farther from him, even though it was more leading me into a corner. Marco is moving over to Sabo to coax the other that is pouting as he gazes green eyes to me.

"He has been so good and then I mention how I would have more of him and even be gentle and he gets back to aggressive." It's a small whine, disapproving of my sudden protest and I curl to try and seem like I wasn't there.

"Just go put something on that bruise for a minute, yoi." Hands are cradling Sabo's face, Marco feathering kisses to a forehead and soon dipping for a kiss on the lips. "I'm sure he will be calmed enough by the time you come back." The words are to reassure Sabo and strikes a numbing fear in me as the other agrees to go clean up.

As soon as he leaves the room to the stairs, Marco is already moving to me, having me whimper with trying to shrink away, my leg still too bad to run from him. Not only that, his warning to not fight him is still ringing in my head as a painful reminder. A hand is reaching down, gripping to my hair as he pulls me over in the kitchen more and I try to keep myself somewhat composed. I am stopped, landing harshly against the cabinets before moved with my hands to my chest and then shoved to the ground. The handcuffs dig into skin as I am laying on my front side, elbows out to the side as they are away from my sides and a foot is to my back.

"Which elbow?" The question has me shaking with eyes stinging as I don't want to say anything with him there, too scared to peep a word. "Hmm? Then I will do both, yoi." The words confuse me as I can't see him before he moves to have a hand to my head to keep me down as his foot moves and then a knee is in my upper back.

The hand moves from my head to my right bicep first, not the one I had elbowed Sabo with, and then I jerk with a cry of pain as something _cuts_ through my flesh near my elbow, not necessarily damaging too much, but I wouldn't be using that arm for a while. My good leg kicks out as my forehead goes to the ground, tears slipping as I begin to sob at the pain and then he grips my other bicep. Before I can even blubber an apology, plead, _anything_ he cuts through that one as well and I am a mess of sobs while shaking in pain. I don't move except with my quakes and he gets up, knife resounding in the sink. Movement is by my head as I whimper in my small sobs and I know he is staring at me.

"You will not attack my love again." A nod leaves me with shaky hiccups leaving me from the pain I feel. "You will let him have you as much as he wants." This choked sob leaves me, realizing how much I truly would be stuck in this situation and I hear a hum, having me quickly nod my head—given no other choice. Feet are moving as he goes around me and begins to pick me up to be sitting, my hands dropping in my lap as my arms throb in pain. He lets me sit up before coming around to cup my face and tilt me up to look at him, leaving me shaking with sharp inhales to breathe. Thumbs are rubbing away my tears as he is viewing at me, having me whimper since I knew that look. "Good boy." A hand moves to run through my hair and I choke on a sob, hearing noises before an exasperated sigh is from the doorway.

"You went too far, love." Sabo berates the other lightly as Marco pulls away and I am still shaking.

"The cuts are not that deep, yoi." Words are out in reassurance and I keep my eyes to the floor as I hear a hum from Sabo, like as if he receives a kiss. "I'll clean up the kitchen."

"You better," a small chuckle is there before feet are coming towards me and I can only whimper with eyes squinting. Marco is back as he kneels to lift me up into arms and more tears line down my cheeks. "I'm going to bathe you up, babe. Then some medicine to make the pain go away." Sabo mentions with a happy tone as he walks before us and I can only whimper and lean into the hold, not able to bite back my tears.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

They left me in that damned fog state and I wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse. I was really sluggish with the pain medication, but I hardly felt any pain when on them. It took another week away from me before they lowered the dosage again and I was becoming more aware of everything. I would notice Sabo's lingering touches and I could only bite back any protest, especially when Marco is there with watchful eyes or giving stray touches as well. It all made me nervous and a wreck of so many emotions as I could feel myself getting close to my breaking point.

Then it had to of been a miracle.

I was put in the extra room and told to stay, Marco giving that promising look of consequences if I dare leave. Though, I could hear voices through the vents, having me move along the floor with my knees before lowering to listen. It seems like they had answered the door and I could hear someone talking to them. There was something about the tone I recognize, and the voices moved so I could hear Sabo offering something to drink.

The muffled reply clicks immediately and I could almost cry in relief as he mentions a name, in the taunting tone as his investigative partner is not too happy of saying his name as such. It was _Shanks_ , the guy who has been furiously trying to be buddies with me, which I think he knew that I enjoyed his company even with my bite to my words. Eyes sting, joyfully thinking this was my chance to get out of this, knowing they have a concealed weapon on both of them and I trust that they could get me out of this. Weakly, I get knees scooting towards the door, letting my arms hang to reserve the strength I will need to open the door.

It's an inner battle for a moment, remembering Marco's words before gritting teeth. This was the only chance I had and I get to the door, using one arm to help the other to the door knob. Slowly opening it, I can hear them talking and move the door more open while shifting to be at the doorway. I hear Shanks asking some questions, knowing he had to have a lead of sorts to come here in the first place. It was about the traffic stop and I wait for Sabo to announce his arrival, not wanting to let them drink from those cups.

Taking in a shaky breath, I lean a bit with a shout leaving me in desperation. " _Shanks_!" I know it's heard, movement being made before curses and then furniture is moved before the two detectives are shouting for them to get hands up and get down on their knees, weapons had to have been drawn. There is a pause as I can hear some noises and it's seems they are cooperating.

" _Ace? Is that you?"_ This time it's Benn asking more towards the stairs, but probably not wanting those two insane people out of sight.

"Y-Yes, please…!" I about plead as I shift to lean against the doorframe to watch towards the stairs. They are telling them to move hands behind their head and I am so grateful I can hear them handcuffing fully, Benn on his phone to make the call that back up can come in now. It sounds like they already knew and wanted to confirm everything and I could cry in relief. They wait for back-up, not wanting to chance the two and as soon as someone is helping Benn, I notice as Shanks comes up the stairs. That's when the tears truly start to slip along my cheeks and I let out choked sobs as he comes over.

"Hey, sshh, I have you." The reassurance has me cry more as he brushes my hair back, having me slightly flinch before moving to try and get closer to him.

"I thought… _no one_ …" I am choking on my words, crying incoherently as Shanks pulls me carefully in for a hug.

"Shanks…" The voice is Benn and the man holding me shifts to view the other, but still keeps his reassuring hold as I can't really lift arms.

"Get the backseat ready, we need to take him to the hospital. It would be faster that way." Those words are accepted while Shanks moves to cup my face and is trying to brush my tears away. "I'm going to carry you, okay? And then after getting you checked over I will have to ask, all right?" He is asking, though I knew it was procedure, and I can only nod with a broken whimper. It doesn't settle with him, I can see it within those grey eyes as he moves to carefully pick me up into his arms. We walk down the steps carefully, other officers in the home looking my way, some cringing at my state as I can only seek comfort from Shanks.

Every step away from the home brings a lighter feeling to my chest and I happen to glance over and see the two in separate vehicles being either questioned or read their rights. Sabo can see me in his line of sight and starts hollering my name with the twisted sweet tone, having me tremble with whimpers at the reminders of everything. Shanks quickly moves so I can't see him and soon helps slide me into the car comfortable enough as I notice Benn coming over to talk with Shanks. The door is closed while I practically melt into the seat, knowing I was in a safe place and wasn't going to return to that situation.

The driver side opens and Shanks slips in, "Benn will take control of the situation here. My priority is you right now." He reassures while getting the car started and leans back to help with a seat belt, me trying to help with shifts of my arms and try to bite back my whimpers. Once situated and he has his seatbelt on, he pulls away and I view out as we pass by the fields and then trailing through where the woods are. The reminder has me look a bit away towards my hands that are resting to my lap like dead weight, not really able to do anything as it makes my wounds throb. As we reach pavement, I am surprised to know we weren't _too_ far from the outer part of our big town.

"Thank you for finding me…" I whisper as I soon glance to the mirror to see his eyes flicker to me.

"Of course, Ace. I just wish we could have gotten to you sooner."


End file.
